Story Ideas
by PrimusPrime
Summary: New Ideas for fanfics, please vote
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone PrimusPrime here, Last night I came up with three different fanfics to try after I'm done with the two I'm writing, **

**one is a crossover between monster high and transformers prime staring jack, another is a crossover between Kaijudo and **

**transformers staring jack, and the other is just one about transformers I came up with. Here are the synopsis for them**

**Monster high**

**Jack has never fit in anywhere, and he doesn't know why, no matter what he tries it only ends with everyone avoiding him, so **

**when the opportunity comes to try a transfer to a place called Monster High Jack jumps at the occasion, maybe he can fit in there. **

**(There will be a paring between jack and a monster if you all want to hear this one there will be a vote to decide what monster, **

**and when you vote send ideas about the monsters name.)**

**Kaijudo**

**We all know Bob's mom, headstrong wanderer, but what if say ten years ago she somehow crossed the veil and ended up in a **

**forest in the human world where she found a young child, Jack and took care of him until she manages to find his mother, no one **

**but jack saw her and ever since people have been trying to convince him that she wasn't real, and now jack is starting to believe **

**it, but one day he is sucked into the world of Kaijudo, and gets to see her again (No pairing in this fanfic)**

**The Mercenary Returns**

**Jack ran away from home when he was six, after returning at the age of fifteen, he kept that part of his life secret out of shame **

**and regret, but when a friend turned enemy returns and jacks secret life is revealed, how will everyone react? Find out now!**

**Those are my three ideas, please vote on what one you would like to hear next, if there is a tie then I might write the two **

**winners, I'll have to see, I will try to update Transformers Prime Z and Starformers tomorrow, and also for those of you **

**wondering the Maximals will never be appearing in my fanfics, sorry but my decision is final.**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone PrimusPrime here, I decided to speed up the voting on the new ideas, I would write a sample chapter for each idea, **

**first one is monster high, Next will be Kaijudo, and then Mercenary returns. I will try to come up with a better title for the **

**monster high story later but for now here it is The amount of bots in this fic would be limited just a warning.**

**Jacks school **

_Well this had to be one of the worst days of my life_ Jack thought as he made his way home.

First he burned his breakfast so he had nothing to eat, next he was late to school and got a week of detention because arcee was busy and his

bike got flattened when bee dropped a piece of equipment on it, then for some reason vince thought it would be funny to steal his cloths during

gym and fly them all on the flag pole so he was stuck in the locker room until the janitor came in and found him, and due to vince he was late to

another of his classes which earned him an extra three page paper, it seemed like everyone had it out for him today. On the way out vince made

sure to slash jack with muddy water from the huge puddle outside of school which made him once again the laughing stalk of the school.

"Well look on the bright side jack." he told himself, "at least this day can't get any worse." But he spoke to soon because thats when it started to

rain pebble sized hail which wasn't very big but it still hurt like scrap, "Wow the universe just loves proving me wrong." jack said. as he walked

home. To add insult to injury it seemed that he had been in such a hurry to get to school, he forgot his keys and since his mom was working late

tonight and wouldn't get home until about eleven, he decided to call the base for a groundbridge, and thats when the day hit a new low, it turned

out that when vince sprayed jack with the water, it also fired his phone making it useless, and thats when jack couldn't take it anymore. He just

broke down on the porch and started crying.

My life is the pit." Jack said "Why is it that everywhere I go I never fit in, sure the bots except me but it would be nice to have friends that aren't a

government secret. why can't I fit in."

Thats how jacks mom found him when she got home, outside, cold, hungry, and crying his eyes out she tried to comfort him but it didn't help,

jack wasn't suicidal but he hated his life and wished for a new one.

"Jack I know you don't like your life here but this is all we can afford if there was a better place we would move there in an instant." June said.

"I know mom, its just, well, why does everyone treat me like a freak? Its not like I'm some sort of evil, creature but they all treat me like a

monster." Jack said between sobs.

"Its just becasue your spceial jack and they can't see it, your better than them." June said "Now come on lets get you warmed up."

**The next day.**

The entire school had been called for a special assembly, no one new why but it seemed that their school had been picked out of all the others

around the country to try an exchange program with some place called monster high and rumor had it thats where all the children of monsters

when to learn. A lot of people were freaked out by the stories of the place but jack didn't believe any of them. People were just afraid of what they

didn't understand.

"Now students please welcome headmistress bloodgood." said the principal, no one applauded when a seemingly normal women came up on to

the stage.

"greetings students of Jasper high, I am headmistress bloodgood, as I'm sure many of are aware monster high is a place where monsters receive

and education, we strive for equality for all monsters and your school has been selected to try an integration with ours, some of you students may

apply for an exchange to try out life at monster high. This is a bold experiment as it is our hope that some day monsters and humans can all live

together." Miss bloodgood said.

"what if we don't want to go to a school for freaks?" Vince said. "Everyone knows monsters can't be trusted, you probably just want us there so you can experiment on us."

"Vince thats enough." The principal said.

"What everyones thinking it." Vince said.

"One more word out of you vince and you will receive detention for the rest of high school, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my school!"

The principal said with an edge in his voice. "Alright is there anyone hear who would want to give this a try?" He looked around. "anyone?" and

only one hand went up, it belonged to Jackson Darby.

"I'll do it." jack said. "Why not?"

"of coarse Darby would want to go where the rest of the freaks are I mean look at his family." someone sitting behind jack said. to which everyone

laughed. and thats when jack snapped. he punched the guy in the nose everyone heard a breaking sound which only meant one thing, jack broke

the guys nose

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "I'VE TAKEN CRAP FROM ALL OF YOU HICKS MY ENTIRE LIFE! WELL GUESS WHAT? NO MORE! YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL

YOU WANT, BUT INSULT MY FAMILY ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SEND YOU TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM, IS THAT CLEAR YOU IDIOT?!" Jack said.

"Good."

"Hey teach are you gonna let Darby get away with what he just did to my friend?" Vince said.

"Yes seeing as all you have put jack through over the years I'm actually surprised he didn't snap sooner, I'll tolerate it just this once." Everyone

looked at him in shock. "Now jack I will have to call your mother and tell her about this and that you want to transfer to monster high, so come to

my office after school, everyone is dismissed." and everyone left, but as soon as vince was free he started right for jack.

"Your going to pay for that freak!" Vince told jack. But jack got to him first grabbing his collar and pushing him against a locker.

"Back off vince, I've got ten years of anger that just burst to the surface, I wouldn't cross me right now." Jack said and the look in his eyes told

vince that if he kept pushing him, than he would end up in the emergency room drinking IV milkshakes through a straw and he backed off. "Thats

what I thought."

**After school**

June was angry with her son but she understood what had happened, jack bottled up his anger for far to long, june knew it was only a matter of

time until it burst. they were in the office as headmistress bloodgood explained about the exchange program.

"Well miss Darby, the exchange is an experiment that will see if nor- I mean humans and monsters can interact peacefully. You don't need to

worry, all the expenses are covered by the school, and if jack doesn't like it at monster high he can always just say so and he can leave."

"Well, jack is this really what you want to do?" June asked

"Yes mom this is what I want to do." Jack said.

"Alright than, I must ask why you want to try this?" Miss bloodgood asked

Jack shrugged "I've never fit in with humans so maybe I can fit in with monsters."

"Well I hope you do, jack the bus to monster high will arrive at your house tomorrow, since it is so far away you will live on campus, is that ok with

you?" Bloodgood asked.

"its fine." Jack said "See you tomorrow."

**Base**

"you're going to monster high?" Miko said on the screen, she and raph have been sick for the past week.

"Yep miko, I leave tomorrow." Jack said.

"No fair, I want to go to monster high!" Miko complained.

"Miko you're already on an exchange program, I don't think you can change just like that." Jack said.

"You will come back to visit right?" Raph asked

"Of coarse raph, I'm not leaving forever." Jack assured him

"well good luck." Miko and raph said in unison.

"Thanks guys, oh and raph, make sure you keep miko out of trouble, cause I won't be here to save her butt." Jack joked.

"Hey not cool dude." Miko fumed.

"Ok jack but maybe you want me to do some other impossible task, like reverse rotation of the earth cause that would be easier." Raph answered.

"you guys are so uncool." Miko said.

"Sorry for poking fun at you miko." Jack apologized.

"Humph" Miko said

"bye guys get better soon." Jack said as miko and raph hung up.

"hey partner, your mom told me about yesterday." Arcee said "sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Its ok arcee, it wasn't your fault." Jack said "I'm going to miss you, all of you."

"We'll miss you to jack." Optimus said, "Here take this as a reminder of us." and optimus handed jack the key to vector sigma again. "You are now

the guardian of the key."

"Thank you optimus, I won't let you down." Jack said.

"come on jack time to get you home, you got a big day tomorrow." Arcee said.

"Yep lets go. Bye everyone." Jack said as the bots waved goodbye.

"Hey arcee can will you look after my mom for me?" Jack said.

"Of coarse jack." arcee assured him as they got back to his house.

"thanks partner see you tomorrow." Jack said "Good night."

"Night jack." Arcee said

**the next day**

The goodbyes were hard but jack made it through, he was currently on the bus that would take him to monster high, it started out empty but it

started to fill up with monsters, all of them were surprised to see a normie on the bus but no one said anything, no one sat with him either until a

green girl with bolts in her neck sat down next to him."

"Hi I'm Frankie Stien." She said

"I'm Jack Darby." Jack answered.

"you on the wrong bus?" Frankie asked.

"No I'm on an exchange program to monster high." He answered

"so your the normie that we were told about." Frankie said

"Normie?" Jack asked.

"human, since humans call us monsters we adopted calling them normies." Frankie explained.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Hey Frankie, whose this?" a girl covered in fur asked.

"Oh hey Clawdeen, this is jack, he's the transfer student we were told about" Frankie explained.

"oh nice to meet you jack." Clawdeen said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Jack answered.

The bus stopped and everyone got off the bus.

"would you like us to show you around?" Frankie asked.

"Can you show me where Miss Bloodgood's office is? I'm supposed to to there as soon as I arrive." Jack asked

"Sure" They said in unison as they walked everyone stared at jack but he just ignored it, he didn't care Clawdeen and Frankie introduced jack to

their friends Draculara, Lagoona, Abby, and cleo. when they finally got to miss bloodgood's office they all said goodbye as jack knocked on the door.

"come in" he heard miss bloodgood say he was surprised to find that she had a blue hoarse sitting behind her desk and even more surprised that

her head was sitting on her desk. "ahh jackson come in. good to see you, so what do you think of monster high so far?" She asked

"It's different but cool." he answered.

'Good to hear I've called an assembly to welcome you to monster high it's in the auditorium lets go." Miss bloodgood said.

"Ok" Jack answered.

when they got to auditorium jack was on stage waiting to be asked to go on, he thought he heard a camera snap, and tuned just in time to see a hand dissapear through the wall.

"and now please give a monster high welcome to our first human student, Jackson Darby." Jack heard Miss bloodgood said.

_Well here goes everything_ jack thought as he walked out on stage into the spotlight.

**Well thats the first chapter for the monster high story, next comes Kaijudo, hope you liked it.**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next sample chapter this one is for The Mercenary Returns I will try do do the chapter for Kaijudo after this "I **

**know I'm going out of order but this idea just hi me and than hopefully, an update for Transformers Prime: Z after that, today is **

**going to be a long day of updates.**

**The Mercenary Returns Chapter 1**

**Two Years ago.**

Two people battled onto of an active volcano, the explosion caused by the crashing plane triggered it and it was about to blow but the two

mercenaries didn't care, all they cared about was ending the other.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAYED US? WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" jack shouted as his axe clashed against the enemies sword.

"You took Ayla away form me, she was mine." Kooro said "her death is your fault!"

"MY FAULT?! MY FAULT?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed increasing the rate of his slashes "WHO DRAGED US TO THE TEMPLE OF THE

GOLDEN IDOL?! WHO DIDN'T WARN US ABOUT THE DANGERS?! WHO STOLE THE TREASURE AND ABANDONED US WHEN WE NEEDED HIM?!

YOU! YOU! YOU!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as the two broke away. "I tired desperatly to save Ayla but I wasn't strong enough to get

her out the trap required two people and you left us, so how is her death my fault?" Jack asked coldly

"If you hadn't taken her from me she would still be alive." Kooro stated

"She was never yours." Jack said chucking throwing stars at him which he easily avoided.

"If you say so but after I kill you, well, the entire world will blame you." Kooro said

"How? we don't exist, the only ones who know about us know us as the "Hidden Lotus" and no one has ever seen our faces." Jack sneered

"correct, I guess that I'll just have to keep your memory alive. by cursing you everyday of my life." Kooro sneered back charging at jack but jack

had seen this coming. and jumped out of the way, normally it wouldn't have helped but what kooro didn't know was that he had just landed in a

trap. the ground where he landed was covered in oil and he slipped and fell the oil went over the cliff and Kooro would have plummeted into the

volcano if it weren't for is sword which he stabbed into the ground.

"Oil? really I taught you that trick." Kooro said

"Yep ironic isn't it?" Jack said as he pressed a button. and the ledge kooro was on exploded, sending him plummeting down into the lava below.

"It's over" Jack said "It's finally over time to head home."

**Darby residents**

nine years, it had been nine years since John had died and jack had run away, she didn't blame him the loss of his father was harder on him than

she had thought. she still kept the light on hoping that he would return as the note he wrote said. but so far he hadn't she was almost starting to

consider suicide. the search had been called off six years saying that since jack hadn't been seen in three years that he was never coming back so

with that final thought she picked up a knife. "John jack I'll be seeing you soon." she said just as there was a knock on her door. She decided to

answer it and it was than that she almost had a heart attack because standing out on the porch was her son a beaten, cold and shaking Jackson

Jonathan Darby. "Jack is that really you.?" June asked shaking

"Its me mom and I'm sorr-" jack was cut off by june slapping him across the face.

"Young man you are in so much trouble!" June said with venom in her voice but that ended when she pulled jack into a hug sobbing

uncontrollably, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm alive mom. I'm home." Jack said breaking down into tears aw well. "Come on lets go inside and get out of the cold."

June refused to let go of jack as if she thought that if her hand left his than he would disappear like all the other dreams she'd had. when they

entered the house jack saw just how big an impact leaving had on his mom, the house was a pigsty, trash littered the floor, the the furniture was

covered in stains and empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor seeing this caused jack to break down into tears again and hug his mom repeatedly

sobbing out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." over and over again. regaining his composure jack said "come on lets get you to bed, I'll do the house work for a

while, you just rest you look like you haven't gotten a good nights sleep in years."

"I haven't." June answered, when jack got to her room he say the the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in, in years. "I've been sleeping in your

room but I'll just change the sheets and than you can sleep in your room again." June said shaking

"No mom, I'll change the sheets on your bed and I'll sleep in here, and I don't want to hear another word on the subject." Jack said firmly

"alright." June said looking downcast. when jack got her tucked in and was about to leave she said. "Jack, wait don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere mom, would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" Jack asked concerned to which june quickly nodded. "alright."

Jack said and thats how they spent the night.

For the nest few days jack did all the cleaning and cooking despite his moms protests, june refused to let jack out of her sight, except when he

was in the bathroom of coarse they both knew that they had to move, the money that jacks father had left behind had covered the expenses but

they had to find a smeller house and jack suggested a small town called Jasper Nevada to which june agreed and jack agreed to get a job there to

help his mom pay the bills, so in three weeks they packed up there belongings, and moved to the Jasper located right in the middle of nowhere.

june by this time was letting jack out of her sight as he had given his word that he would never run away again. A year passed without incident

until jack hopped on a beautiful blue and pick motorcycle and got involved in a war older than the human race. at first he tried to get out of it but

he realized that after all the missions he'd been on in his hidden Lotus days he couldn't live a normal life, but still he never told anyone but his

mother what he'd been doing for the past nine years, she hadn't approved but she was proud that he never excepted jobs that involved killing, he

didn't have the heart to tell her about Kooro but he didn't think he had to worry about him.

"Hey jack is something wrong?" Arcee asked snapping jack out of his thoughts.

"no nothings wrong arcee just thinking thats all, ten years ago today I ran away from home, and only returned one year ago." Jack said

"Why would you run away?" Arcee asked concerned

"i just couldn't deal with what happened when dad died." Jack said.

"What did you do?" arcee asked

"Sorry Cee but I don't want to talk about that." Jack said

"Ok jack but just remember if you ever do want to talk about it I'm here." Arcee assured him

"Thanks partner and arcee." Jack asked

"Yes jack." Arcee answered.

"Can you not tell the others that I ran away from home its just something that I'd like to keep secret." Jack explained

"alright jack you can count on me." arcee said. earning her a big smile from jack.

They arrived at the base soon after and they walked in on Fowler briefing Optimus on a situation. "...At first we thought it was mech or the cons

steeling our equipment and data, that is until we captured this video." Fowler said showing everyone a video of someone in a mask steeling data

from a terminal, to everyone but jack it was just a thief but to jack there was something familiar about that man, to familiar.

"it can't be." Jack said under his breath, as fowler continued.

"look on the crooks right shoulder, as you can see its a lotus hidden by a small branch with three leaves, thats the sign of the the Hidden Lotus,

they were a group of mercenaries that showed up out of nowhere ten years ago and disappeared one year ago but I always thought it was

strange."

"What was strange Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked

"They never excepted jobs that involved killing a target, they only took jobs to bring in criminals or retrieve treasure from temples, they never

killed until one of them betrayed the other two and killed one of them for treasure the other spent four years hunting him and finally found him,

killed him by dropping him into a volcano. we managed to retrieve this video from the black box of the planes they stole." the recording was

covered in static and was blurry so on one could identify who they were much to jacks relief.

"If you hadn't taken her from me she would still be alive." one stated

"She was never yours."the other said said chucking throwing stars at him which he easily avoided.

"If you say so but after I kill you, well, the entire world will blame you." the first said

"How? we don't exist, the only ones who know about us know us as the "Hidden Lotus" and no one has ever seen our faces." the second sneered

"correct, I guess that I'll just have to keep your memory alive. by cursing you everyday of my life." the other sneered back charging at the one

with the axe but it seemed that he had seen this coming. and jumped out of the way, normally it wouldn't have helped but what the one with

the sword didn't know was that he had just landed in a trap. the ground where he landed was covered in oil and he slipped and fell the oil went

over the cliff and he would have plummeted into the volcano if it weren't for is sword which he stabbed into the ground.

"Oil? really I taught you that trick." he said

"Yep ironic isn't it?" the one with the axe said as he pressed a button. and the ledge one with the sword was on exploded, sending him

plummeting down into the lava below screaming. with that the one with the axe sat down for a few seconds and then said "It's over, Its finally

over. Time to go home." The video cut off there.

"Wow they had some moves where did they come from?" Miko asked

"No one knows, their faces were never known, after this video was shot the last surviving member of the Hidden Lotus handed over his axe to us

for safe keeping and said he was done, and just left. no one had seen or heard from him until now." Fowler said

"I don't think the one who stole all the data was the one with the axe, he moved like the one with the sword." Arcee said "Did they have

codenamed?"

"Yes the one with the sword was just called mist, the girl was called moon, and the one with the axe was called shadow." Fowler answered as the

monitors lit up with everything that the government had on them, the sword was mist's weapon of voice, he called it "Soul Solid" Moon used

throwing stars, and Shadow as you saw used an axe which he called "The Warlock Axe" why? we don't know all we do know is that now one is

back and it's a serious problem but I know this, he wanted us to see him this time." Fowler said

"Why do you say that Fowler?" Bulk asked

"Because two ton, these guys could break into the most secure building without being seen, or heard, compared to that the place a brain dead

monkey could have broken into that place without being seen so he wants something but the question is what? when we find out we will contact

you, the General thinks you bots are the only ones besides shadow who could stop him and since we can't find shadow..." Fowler trailed off

"alright agent fowler keep us informed."Optimus said.

arcee turned to asked jack what he thought about that when she realized that he was gone. "where did jack go?" she asked

"Up top I think." Miko said he had a really serious look on his face during the talk and I think I heard him say 'it can't be' under his breath, and

than he just snuck out."

"Thats weird." Bulk said "Think jack knows something about this?"

"Maybe, he was acting strange today." Arcee said "I'll go talk to him." she said

when she got to the roof, she saw jack curled in a ball shaking. "Jack are you ok?" arcee asked concerned

"no cee i'm not" jack said his voice full of terror, "he's alive."

"Who?" arcee asked confused.

"Mist, or as I know him, Kooro." Jack said

"wait are you saying that you know mist?" Arcee said

"Yep we were both members of the Hidden Lotus, I was shadow." Jack said

"Thats funny jack but really whats wrong?" arcee said thinking jack was joking

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE ARCEE THIS IS SERIOUS!" Jack yelled

seeing the look in his eyes arcee realized that jack was telling the truth and said "alright jack but according to the video mist fell into an active

volcano, how did he survive?"

"I don't know but I do know this, if he finds me he will kill everyone I care about. the autobots can't stop him, only a Hidden Lotus can defeat a

Hidden Lotus"

"We should tell the others." arcee said

"your right but not now ok? I need to find the right time to tell them." Jack said

"Jack I don't think-" arcee began.

"Please arcee I will tell them just not now ok I need to sort this out." Jack pleaded.

"Ok jack but you had better tell them soon." arcee said sighing

"I will and Cee?"Jack said

"Yes Jack?" Arcee answered

"Thanks." jack said

"Anytime partner." arcee said "Now come one lets get you home."

Unknown to them the autobots saw their entire conversation and were trying to process all that they had heard.

**Unknown Location**

Finally after a year of searching he had the data he needed, it took him no time at all the hack the so called firewalls" surrounding the data he had

stolen and he came across what he had been looking for.

"Finally I found you shadow, now you will pay for what you did to me." Mist said as he slashed the screen with jacks face on it with his sword

cutting it in two.

**Well thats it for The Mercenary Returns next comes Kaijudo and the update for Transformers Prime Z**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The third sample chapter for my new story ideas, I've decided not to update transformers prime z today because I've had **

**enough writing for one day sorry about that. here it is the world of transformers meets the world of Kaijudo**

**Forest eleven years ago**

Headstrong wanderer had no idea where she was, she had been out helping her sons harvest when she was suddenly sucked threw a strange

portal into a different forest, and there were no creature scents for her nose to pick up on so she just wandered through the forest until she heard

the sound of crying, her motherly instincts kicking in she immediately went to the aid of the crying child and she saw sitting in a puddle in the

middle of a clearing, a strange creature who only had fur on the top of its head but she didn't focus on that.

"shh, shh its ok little one." she said picking up the child who immediately stopped crying when he saw her face and said "kitty!" burying his head in her hair.

"kitty? I am headstrong wanderer a quillspike rumbler."

"Quispik wombwer?" The child asked

"yes now whats your name?" She asked soothingly wiping the tears from his eyes

"my name jack i got lost. I want my mama." he said looking like he was beginning to cry again

"no don't cry little jack I'll help you find your mother." She said

"Otay!" Jack said happily as they started off, unknown that another creature was following them, controlled by a duel master. after a few minutes

jack had fallen asleep in headstrong wanderers arm and was slowly breathing in and out.

_he reminds me of bare bottom when he was young_ she thought sadly, it had been many years since she had seen her son. just than she smelled

something, something wrong a fire creature!

"Gelaflame save the child" a voice said. and suddenly jack was yanked from her arms by the creature which woke jack up and as soon as he saw Gelaflame he started crying at the top of his lungs headstrong wanderer saw this and quickly stole him back and ran comforting him.

"there, there jack I've got you everything is ok." she said just then they were surrounded by two more humans one summoned a water creature the other summoned a darkness creature.

"Rusulka now!" with that jack was once again yanked pout of her hands and was placed in the the humans hands who gave the order all the while jack was crying and crying, this made headstrong wanderer very angry,

growling she said "return jack to me now!"

"Not likely creature you will not kill this child." the short women said

"I wasn't going to hurt him, I was returning him to his mother." she said angrily.

"you expect us to believe that? Rusulka now." and the water creature attacked knocking headstrong wanderer to the ground, jack couldn't take anymore

"Quispik!" he said and bite the tall women on the hand hard.

"yeouch!" she said as she dropped jack who ran to headstrong wanderer, she quickly picked jack up and escaped from the cursing humans.

"thank you little one, now lets go find your mother." she said picking up a scent similar to jacks. they jumped in the trees for a few minutes until

her hearing picked up a women yelling "JACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MAMMA!" jack said excitedly.

"goodbye young one" headstrong wanderer said with tears in her eyes "now go to your mother."

"bye bye Quispik. see you soon." Jack waved as he ran through the trees shouting "mamma, mamma."

"Jack!" the women said gathering her son up in a hug kissing his face. "My baby boy is safe."

"yeah i was saved by headstwang wonderer." jack said smiling

"do you mean to say headstrong wanderer?" June asked

"yep she was a Quispik wombler." he said

"quillspike rumbler?" June said "Jack there is no such thing as a quillspike rumbler."

"yes there is!" Jack protested.

"alright fine now lets go home." june said smiling they didn't notice headstrong wanderer watching them until they got into a strange machine

and were gone, just than those other humans appeared.

"Where is the child creature?" one asked

"gone, I located his mother and the two went home." she said

"do you honestly expect us to believe that?" the shortest one asked.

"the creature is telling the truth." a serious looking man said, "i saw them leave so lets just banish this creature back across the veil and be done

with it."

"very well, headstrong wanderer begone." the short one said.

with that she was pulled through another another portal to the exact spot where she diapered to.

"Mother your ok!" Prickleback exclaimed happily.

"yes my son I have returned, I think that I would to get some rest, I've been through a lot today." with that she entered her hut, closed the door

and went to sleep.

**Well thats it, I know that it was short but give me a break, I've written three chapters today, my brain is fried i will try to update **

**Transformers Prime: Z within the next few days again sorry.**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone PrimusPrime here, I just came up with this and I had to add it to my new story ideas. and for those of you **

**wondering her father is not Dracula, I feel that its been done to much**

**Jackson Darby King of the Night**

**It was time, time for her to choose a king to rule by her side, her search brings her to Jasper where she meets one jackson **

**Darby, and she knows she must have him, but she knows he would never except her because she one of the children of the night, **

**a vampire daughter of the king and the next ruler her name is Ayla, she tires to turn him but what if he already excepts her? will **

**she still turn him? or will his kind nature change her? find out in Jackson Darby King of the Night **

Chapter 1

It was my first day at Jasper high and the word of my father rang in my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"my daughter, the time has come for you to go out into the human world and choose a king to rule by your side." Draconous said

"But father" I asked "why must I turn a pathetic human into my king? Why not choose a noble vampire like us?"

"It is our code, one of the rulers must have been human at one point, to provide us a better understanding of how they think." he answered

"Very well father, but where should I look the human world is vast." I asked concerned "Where will I find one who is worthy?"

"According to tradition, a country will be chosen at random, then a state, and town." my father explained. "let us begin." we went over to a

caldron and my father poured some strange liquid in then a map of the world appeared from there it zoomed in on the country known as "The

USA" human names, weird it then zoomed in again on a state called "Nevada" and finally on a town called "Jasper"

"That is where your search begins." Draconous told his daughter

**END FLASHBACK**

and that was why she was here in this pathetic, filthy human town, _I highly doubt I'll fin my king in this place_. she thought as a guy with red hair came sauntering over to her table in the cafeteria.

"Hey gorgeous you new here?" he asked sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Let me go you pig." Ayla said

"Hey now no need to be rude, I know that you want to go out with me, names Vince, all the girls want me." vince said.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't interested vince." a voice said behind them.

"Step off Darby, go back to the loser table and leave us alone." vince snarled "Now where were we?"

"i said let go you pig!" I said slapping him, but I slapped him to hard and knocked him out. just than a teacher came in.

"Who did this? well?" he said looking at me

"I did it." jack said "it was me."

_what was this idiot doing? why is he taking the blame?_ I thought

"Mr. Darby why would you do this I didn't think you had a bad bone in your body." the teacher asked

"Vince wouldn't let go of her so I stepped in." jack said.

"is this true is Ayla?" the teacher asked

I looked at jack who nodded vigorously. "yes it is jack was only helping me." I said

"Very well, jack because of your record, you will only receive one day's detention, but we will call your mother." the teacher said

"Ok, can I take Ayla to the nurse sir? i think when vince fell he hit her wrist." jack said.

"Very well but then both of you get to class." he said

as we walked to the nurse I asked "why did you do that? what possible reason could you have had to help me? you don't even know me?"

"reason?" jack asked "I didn't have a reason."

"You didn't?" I asked confused

"Nope you don't need a reason to help someone." jack said smiling. and it was then that my heart skipped a beat. we reached the nurses office

but she wasn't there.

"come on lets look at your wrist" jack said taking her hand.

"d you know what your doing?" I asked blushing

"yep my moms a nurse so I picked up some. hmm, just looks like a light sprain, you just need to keep it bandaged for a few days, here." he said wrapping her wrist in bandages.

"Th-thank you." I said fumbling my words

"No problem, well time for me to go to math. what class do you have?" jack asked

"History with Mr. Doman." I answered, "But I don't know where that is."

"Simple just go down the hall, and turn left Mr. Doman is in room 108." Jack said.

"thank you jack." I said smiling.

"Don't mention it. bye." jack waved as he went off down the hall.

"Bye." I said. I didn't go to history instead I ran out of the school and all the way home, when I closed the front door, I fell too the floor with a

huge smile on my face.

"Ayla what is wrong?" my father asked.

"i think I found my king father." I told him sighing happily.

"are you sure? you only get one choice. i suggest you get to know him." he said.

"I will father, I will." I said with a mischievous grin on my face, jack would be mine, even if it meant using my powers to take him by force.

**Well thats it, I guess the message i put in Starformers really got the word out because here are the standings in the vote**

**Monster high: 6**

**Kaijudo: 5**

**Mercenary Returns: 12**

**This one is added to the vote, the vote will end next friday.**

**Until we meet again.**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT READERS, YOU READ THE SAMPLES, YOU VOTED, AND THE WINNER IS...**

**THE MERCENARY RETURNS! WITH A TOTAL OF 23 VOTES**

**MONSTER HIGH 14**

**KAIJUDO 13**

**KING OF NIGHT 10**

**SO CHECH OUT THE MERCENARY RETURNS!**


End file.
